


Searching

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Manip, Nudity, Poetry, Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, young and reckless, doing tricks on the side. Will he eventually find what he is looking for. Will his search be over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
He was young and reckless.  
  
He was intelligent and strong.  
  
He loved the attention, the drug.  
  
It gave him confidence, when days he had none.  
  
But deep down in the belly of the beast,  
  
Stirs a man of such potential and goals.  
  
The dark side was seen by so many strangers.  
  
But one individual, by chance meeting saw something.  
  
Something so different, perhaps his search was over.  
  
He waited for the offworlder to arrive.  
  
Naked in a relaxed state, door ajar, he smiled.  
  
The door opened, he entered, and closed it.  
  
The search now complete.

 


End file.
